


Flowers

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Day 1 of the strifehart week, I originally was doing artwork but it was taking too long so I wrote a little something. Pretty much pure fluff other than like 1 semi sad sentence, hope I wrote them properly.





	Flowers

So in this one sora is leons child, he was adopted and leon and cloud are engaged. Written for strifehart week 2019, it would have been better but I’m pretty busy. I’m sorry I couldn’t do it that much justice like the ship deserves but I tried.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet morning in Radiant Gardens, the heartless were gone and cloud had finally killed Serphiroh. Leon was sitting quietly in a flower field, basking in the silence. 

Quiet footsteps came closer and closer, a familiar set of lips pressed to his cheek before the other man sat down. The taller of the two grabbed clouds hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing it sweetly. 

Cloud rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers together. Leon's lips curved up in the slightest smile as cloud leaned against him. 

"You know," Cloud started, "the kids are right." 

Leon looked over at his lover, raising a quiet brow in question. Cloud tossed his head over his left shoulder in a gesture to Sora and riku sitting on the fence ways away, chatting together. 

"Riku and Sora." 

Leon rolled his eyes at the name of his son's boyfriend, he was hesitant in letting Sora date at all. But cloud convinced him, unfortunately, he always does. 

Cloud stared into the brunettes eyes, seeming to know what the older was thinking. Huffing, leon looked away but could still see the smirk on his fiance's face out of the corner of his eye.

When he turned back, cloud smiled at him gently. Reaching his hand out to gently stroke leon's cheek, cloud traced the scar on the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh squall.”

The shorter man turned leon's face with his hand, looking him over quietly. Of course leon was protective of his children, most parents would be over protective too. He’s gotten several scars from defending his family and would gladly get many more if it meant that his family was safe. 

But cloud could read him, see all those things just in his eyes without saying anything. It was just how they worked, sure, some thought it was odd. But it didn’t matter because it wasn’t any of their business anyway. 

Leon could see the love and understanding in his fiance's eyes, he leaned into clouds hand. His lover's lips curled into a small smile, he shook his head fondly. Hiis lover who picked a dandelion, placed it in squalls hand, and stood up. 

"You really are a dad-de-lion." 

Cloud smirked at the small smile gracing his fiance's face. Before cloud had a chance to make his escape, Leon stood to grab his hand and pulled him back down. 

Flower pollen kicking up and dusting the air around them in yellow specs. Cloud shoved leon lightly and sneezed, turning to glare at the other man. 

Leon just pulled cloud closer and brushed blonde bangs out of the younger ones face. Cupping clouds face, leon smiled as cloud was still holding a glare.

The brunette brought them into a slow kiss, nipping at clouds bottom lip for being cheeky earlier. His fiance in turn interlaced both their hands in a silent apology. 

After, they sat close, cloud closing his eyes and resting his head on leons shoulder. Leon leaned his head gently against clouds, closing his eyes as he gently ran his hand through some of his lovers blonde spikes. 

BONUS: 

Their position had changed, cloud had his head gently resting in leon's lap. Mischievous blue eyes met clouds drowsy ones, the blonde scrunching his face in confusion.

"You know cloud, if I'm 'dad', doesn't that make you 'mom'?"

Cloud flushes and rolls his eyes, "Whatever squall." 

Leon laughs as cloud uses the taller man's 'signature' line. He bends down and places another kiss on his lover's lips. Both smiling lovingly at the other, hands tangled in each other's hair. 

"Whatever indeed, cloud." 

EXTRA BONUS: 

Later that day, the rest of the house was quiet as leon and cloud were laying in bed. Cloud was tucked into squalls chest while the older played with clouds bangs. 

“When I first met Sora, I would’ve gladly be called ‘mom’ just to be someone in his life instead of waiting for as long as I did.”

Leon froze for a second, the sudden words and the gravity of what cloud said taking hold. Cloud knew he had froze because the blonde sat upright and looked at leon through glazed eyes. Sitting up, he cupped clouds face and brought their foreheads together. 

“Cloud, you did nothing wrong. Sora and I love you more than anything, you know that.”

Nodding against him, cloud looked at his lover and smiled. 

“Thank you.”

Laying them back down, leon brushed his lips against clouds and smiled. Cloud nor him were very vocal with their feelings and most often cloud had a hard time putting his affection into words. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
